battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Subtle Art of Telling Lies
The Subtle Art of Telling Lies is the fifth episode of Battle for Corn Chips Elimination Plot Hello, Los Explosivos! You were up for elimination last time. Mister Snake and Knot had tokens, but did not use them. Thirty-nine people voted. Let's show the votes! At zero votes are Cola, Plastic Wallet, Dorito, Fish Bowly, Click, and Knot. Eraser Cap, Computery, Bubble Chat, Blender, and Green Starry are all safe at one vote. David, Blue, and Wii got two votes each. They are safe. Mister Snake got three votes. He is safe. Nintendo Switch is safe as well, at four votes. Purple Diamond got six votes- not enough to be eliminated. She's safe too. Now it's down to Four 2.0 and Firecracker! The two Fs. One of you is safe with seven votes, and the other was eliminated with eight. Safe with seven votes is... Four 2.0! Sorry Firecracker. You were a threat to the other competitors. I'll admittedly miss you. But hey- being eliminated for being too good is one of the better ways you could go. Challenge Plot Today's challenge is all about lying! That's right, your challenge is to lie. I need you to completely and one hundred percent fabricate a story. This lie can have some basis in true events- for example, you could make up the history behind an invention or something a historical figure did. However, it's more impressive if you make up your OWN historical figure, event or invention. What exactly I would like you to do is a little vague, so please note this list Wikipedia has made of all of the lies that have been told on the site. These are like the poster children for lies, and their longevity on the site is very impressive. The more detailed and specific your fabrication is, the better. However that's not entirely what I will be grading on- I will also be grading on believability and quality of your lie. Your score will be out of ten, and whichever team has the lowest score, is up for elimination. Challenge ends on the twenty-eighth. Good luck! Second Elimination Plot Sorry this is a bit late. Admittedly, some of your responses stank so badly that I didn't even want to think about them anymore. But before we get to the results, there's something else we have to take care of. Due to user Derpyunikitty's recent block, she can no longer compete in this camp. Sorry Bracelety- it's a shame to lose another good player. Results For a wiki so good at not telling the truth, you think they would be able to write some lies for me. #Knot #Corky #Toney #Plastic Wallet #Blue? #David #Nintendo Switch #Cola #Purple Diamond #Dorito #Left #Computery #Four 2.0 We're going to be adding those numbers up. Aditionally, it'll be +1 for every person who didn't do or did the challenge incorrectly. Whichever team has the higher number is the loser. Let's see the results! LOS EXPLOSIVOS: 63 SINISTER SHARKS: 40 So it looks as if Los Explosivos loses again. Due to that, Corky will be getting the Win Token. Trivia * This episode has the 2nd most eliminations, which is 2. ** Coincidentally, both of them are team captains of Explosivos and Sharks. Category:Episodes